Remedial Program
by Happy Little Girl
Summary: Exam day is here! But oh no! Sakura and Naruto failed, what ever shall they do? Thankfully Iruka has a solution, but will they take it as a blessing or a curse? What kind of surprises lay ahead for the duo? Don't forget to review. NaruSaku


Disclaimer: I own nothing Naruto wise (besides a Hidan plushie) and never will. Why? Because I suck T.T ENJOY DON'T FORGET TO R&R!

"I regret to inform you, but out of you 45 class mates, you two are the only ones that are not passing." Iruka looked at the now depressed 12 year olds. "What do you mean! How did I not pass? How did Naruto not pass? There is no reasonable explanation, as much of a baka as Naruto is, he still should have been able to pass the exam. Kami knows he's taken it enough to know the ins and outs." The pinkette in the room screamed in outrage, she was not only pissed, but also deeply confused. Even though Sasuke was the top of the class, she in close second, how is it that she did not pass. Iruka sighed, "Naruto failed to create 3 simple clones, as well as being near the bottom of his class, his inability to create a clone automatically fails him. No matter how high he is in the class. Sakura, in your case, as perfect as your control is, you were only able to create 2 successful ones while the third was well, pathetic.

The two pre-teens sat in silence in their sensei's office. Iruka stared in pity at the duo; he knew how hard they worked to achieve this, and how much their lives depended on becoming ninja. He's taught them since they were very small children; he knows how they must feel right now. Not becoming a ninja to Naruto meant not being able to show the village that he isn't a monster. For Sakura, it meant she was truly weak and that children coming from a civilian family were not meant to be ninja. He sighed deeply breaking the awkward silence that coated the room in a thick blanket. "Is there really no way we can become ninja now?" Naruto asked, his voice threatening to break. Tears were in the corners of his eyes, about to tip over and fall down his whiskered cheeks.

Iruka shook his head, crushing their spirit even more, if possible. They remained in silence for the next ten minutes. Iruka felt his legs start to cramp up from standing so awkwardly against his desk. He cracked his neck trying to think of a possible solution when he heard a familiar whistle coming down the hallway. He rushed out of the classroom commanding the trio to stay in place. He looked down the hallway for the whistling when his eyes landed on a black cloaked figure. "Aiko-san! Do you have a moment to spare?" He yelled down the hallway running after the man. Said man turned around, his whistling immediately stopping. Aiko-san was an intimidating man, no doubt in that. He stood tall at 6'7 his posture never slouching. His brown hair in a kept buzz cut close to his head. His body covered in the black cloak, leaving no skin showing. He looked down at the chuunin before him, raising his left eye brow. "Are you still taking recruits for the remedial program, I have two students who I know would jump at the chance, and you know I can't stand to see sad children at such a young age. So please take them!" As Iruka blurted that out, he bowed deeply at the waist, praying inwardly.

The taller of the two burst out into a deep laugh, rattling the windows around him. He clapped the chuunin on the back. As much as he despised ninja, he always had a soft spot for the scarred man. Said man stumbled pat, but managed to stay on his feet. "Of course Iruka, we have such a small crowd this year, I might as well. Take them to district 4 behind the Kage Mountain in 2 hours. Warn them that this is not a petty academy, and if they accept there is no way backing out." Turning around, he waved the brunette a farewell and went back to whistling. Iruka grinned in happiness and rushed back to the classroom.

He opened the sliding door and lifted the gloomy mood tenfold. "Though you are unable to become ninja there is an alternative. It's very secretive and not many know of it. You will still service the village the way ninja can, but it will be in secret." Both heads snapped up immediately, Sakura's eyes narrowed at her teacher "Now before I reveal this to you, I must know that you two are still willing to help and protect this village in a way a ninja does. Understand?" They both nodded in response. Iruka sighed in relief, "There is a program that is in secret, it was made for the students who had the potential but were never given a chance or never passed the test in your case. It was nick named the Remedial Program, it is run by Aiko Momotashi, and he has agreed to take you three in. But, it is not a regular academy that's you've grown used to. Agreeing to go means that you will leave everyone, and everything you know, behind. I know it's a lot to ask of you, but since it was such short notice we have a limited amount of time. You have half an hour to get ready, meet me back here and we'll get going."

Xxx With Sakura

I trudged home slowly trying to think of an explanation to my grandmother to what I just agreed on. My parents left on a yearlong trip to try and rekindle their marriage because apparently that's more important than taking care of their daughter. Shaking away the bitter feelings, I opened the door to my small apartment. After announcing I was home, I immediately went to my room to pack. I took out a small dark green duffle bag from my closet; I shoved in my sleep ware, my weapons, a few blank scrolls, my extra ninja dress, and my various toiletries. I walked cautiously back into the hallway, trying to avoid my grandmother. I decided to just leave her a note explaining everything and that I love her. After jotting that down on a piece of paper I rushed towards the door. I was so close when I heard a cough coming from behind me. My heart dropped into my stomach. I closed the door and hung my head in shame. "Ohayo Baa-chan."

"Where do you think you're going? I know you must not have a mission this soon. Exams were today were they not?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hai, but I didn't make it. I failed. But! Iruka-sensei gave us an opportunity to take the remedial program. It's an alternative to the academy." She raised one eyebrow at me, and cocked her hip.

"And this program requires you to leave without telling your favorite Grandma goodbye?" She uncrossed her arms and reached out for a hug. I dropped my duffle bag to the floor and ran into her arms. Tears started forming in my eyes. "Now, now. None of that, you're going to be a ninja soon. An adult." She kissed me tenderly on the head, and swatted my bottom playfully. "Go, you don't want to be late." I waved goodbye as I rushed back to the academy.

Xxx Back at the academy

Iruka-sensei and Naruto were all there waiting for me. I quickened my pace and soon we were headed to the Kage Mountains. "Sensei, why are we heading to the mountains?" Naruto asked suddenly after twenty minutes of walking. "That is where the training facility is located, don't worry we're almost there. Just a few more minutes I think." He went back to leading us both behind the Kage Mountain using a small tunnel hidden by a genjutsu. I kept my head low, following behind the two, slightly afraid. I clutched the fabric of my dress in my left hand out of nervousness. I suddenly felt a hand take my left and untangle it from my dress and hold it out of comfort. I look towards Naruto and smiled in gratefulness. I could see the light at the end of the tunnel and my nervousness only grew with each step we took. I felt like no matter how much air I breathed in, I still felt breathless. We soon reached the end of the cavern and after my eyes adjusted to the new surroundings I finally took it all in. The grass was a dark forest green, and no light was shown. Tall, humongous trees surrounded the area like a barrier from the outside world; a medium sized gray building stood in the middle. In front was a giant of a man with 4 other students. I felt suddenly like an awkward burst of light do to my vivid red dress. And I'm sure Naruto had a mutual feeling because his jumpsuit was more obnoxious than mine. I grasped Naruto's hand tighter and walking towards the small group. The man motioned Naruto and I to sit down. I turned to wave Iruka-Sensei goodbye but he was gone. Focusing my attention back to the cloaked male, I began listening to his speech.

"Welcome to the remedial program. For the next few years I will be your mentor, my name is Aiko Momotashi, but for your stay here, you are to address me as General. You must be wondering why this place is so closed off, that is because most ninjas do not know of our existence, and you agreeing to come here means you are sworn to secrecy. The secrecy is necessary and that is all. What do we do here you ask? For every ninja squad there is an RP student following close behind. Why? Because we cover the tracks of the foolish ningen in this village while they flounce around during their missions. They think they are the heroes of this village but when they fail, we are there to pick up the slack and defeat the enemy. We have yet to fail. While you're here I expect no complaining, no whining, and no giving up. Now there will be none of that foolish ninja clothing you all are wearing. You stick out like a sore thumb and our very purpose to be in secret. When we get inside you all will be given a pair of clothes and a haircut. Long hair takes up time, strength, and lessens mobility." He turned around and motioned for the six of them to follow. Inside was like a hospital. Clean white linoleum floors that made you feel dirty for standing on them, white walls that suffocated your very sanity, bright overhead lights that pierced into your eyes blinding you momentarily. The six were led into a thankfully darker room. Its walls gray and wood covered the floors. Two teens were inside. One with a pair of shears and a razor, the other was sorting through a pile of dark clothing. One by one the children said there name, age, and date of birth.

A green haired boy walked up first, "Daisuke Hatori, 12, June 12th." He walked towards the man with the scissors and proceeded to get his hair shaved in a buzz cut similar to Generals. "Next!" barked the general. A very feminine boy walked up next, "Haku, 13, December 8th." Sakura felt a small amount of pity as she watched the boys glossy locks hit the floor. His pale eyes were wide with an emotion she could not place when the hair cut was finished. "Next!" A brown haired boy, one who had been shifting on his feet earlier walked up, "Idate Morino, 13, July 19th." "Next!" It was another blonde, 'at least Naruto wasn't alone in that department' thought Sakura. "Kane Bane, 14, August 30th" "Next!" It was Naruto's turn but Sakura was too afraid to let go of his hand. Breathing in, and after about 30 seconds of struggling internally, she finally let go. "Naruto Uzumaki, 12 , October 10th." "Next!" Finally it was Sakura's turn, "S-Sakura H-Haruno, 12, March 28th." She walked up towards the hair cutting station and closed her eyes tightly as she felt her head become suddenly lighter. She felt someone lean down, "Don't worry, I won't shave your head." She turned around and saw the teen wink at her. She blushed and went back to waiting for her hair to be cut. When it was done her once long, luscious pink locks had been cut to a shaggy bob ending a few centimeters below her ears. She went over to the teen with the clothes and told him her size. Her new outfit was a plain black spandex suit. It covered her entire body from the top of her neck to her ankles to her fingertips. It has a flap that goes over the bottom half of her face but she decided against at the moment. They were led to their new rooms, it was a small room with nothing more than three bunk beds. Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand and led them to the bunk bed the farthest from the door. Idate and Haku shared one while Daisuke and Kane took the other. "Lights out! You're going to have an early start tomorrow, I hope you all like waking up at 4 in the morning!" And with that General left laughing. As soon as the door shut, the 6 kids were left to their own devices,

It was an awkward silence until finally they all decided they probably _should _go to sleep. Seeing as there were no sleeping garments and their bags were confiscated at the door, they all just went to sleep like that. "At least they're nice enough to give us pillows and a blanket" murmured Sakura as she climbed the ladder to the top bunk. The lights were then shut off and soon all six were soon fast asleep, exhausted at the thought of what was to come.

Happy Little Girl: Yeah I know, what are you doing making a new story! Work on the ones you already have, but you see this idea has been stuck in my head for the past few weeks and I just had to get it out :P. Don't worry, I'm working on new chapters now that I have some free time. So you know the drill, read and review so you can get a new chapter. I love you all! See you next time! DON'T FORGET~ 5 Reviews until the next chapter!


End file.
